wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big E
On December 5, 2011, at a house show, Big E Langston performed in a 41-man battle royal, but was eliminated soon into the match, which was won by Dolph Ziggler. During the WrestleMania XXVIII Axxess event in April 2012, Langston defeated Antonio Cesaro. In 2012, Big E Langston debuted on the August 1 episode of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where he defeated Adam Mercer. This marked the start of a winning streak for Langston, who from September started repeatedly hitting his finishing maneuver on his opponents and demanding the referee to use a five count instead of a three count during his pins. At the WWE Slammy Awards 2012, Langston debuted by attacking John Cena during his match with Dolph Ziggler. On the December 18 Super SmackDown, Langston attacked The Miz on Miz TV, then assaulted Cena during his match against Big Show and Dolph Ziggler signifying his alliance with AJ Lee. Langston also started to feud with "The Ascension" Conor O'Brian for the NXT Championship. On the February 18th episode of SmackDown after Alberto Del Rio had defeated Dolph Ziggler in a non-title match, he hit Del Rio with his Big Ending signature maneuver. But Ziggler failed to cash in his Money in the Bank contract on Del Rio after Ricardo Rodriguez took the briefcase and ran away. On March 18, 2013 episode of Raw, Team Hell No, fed up with Langston's repeated attacks, challenged him and Dolph Ziggler to a tag-team match. Langston and Ziggler accepted on the terms that the match be for the WWE Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 29; the match became set to be Langston's first match on the main roster. On the April 04, 2013 episode of NXT, Langston defeated O'Brian to retain the NXT Championship. At WrestleMania 29, Langston and Ziggler failed to defeat Team Hell No after Daniel Bryan pinned Ziggler, costing Langston his debut match. The following night on Raw, Langston won his first televised match by defeating Daniel Bryan. Langston then began feuding with Bo Dallas on NXT, claiming he would "crush his dreams". On May 23, 2013, Dallas defeated Langston to win the NXT Championship and conclude their feud. In May 2013, Langston began feuding with Alberto del Rio as Dolph Ziggler's replacement due to injury. The pair exchanged wins on RAW and Main Event. On the June 10 episode of Raw, Langston was revealed as the secret admirer of WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn; this in turn was revealed to be a ploy to humiliate Kaitlyn by AJ, the number one contender to Kaitlyn's title. Over the next several weeks, Langston still involved in Lee's feud with Kaitlyn would accompanied Lee to her matches and even re-enact the catfishing with Lee by mocking her in a blonde wig and muscle suit on the June 24 episode of Raw. At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Lee with Langston would successfully defend the Divas Championship against Kaitlyn whom was accompanied by Layla. Ziggler ended his relationship with Lee the following night on Raw, Lee would gain a measure of revenge when AJ emerged from the timekeeper’s table and wildly clanged the ring bell to distract Dolph costing him his non-title rematch with Del Rio. Adding insult to injury, AJ attacked Ziggler and unleashed Langston to give the Big Ending on Ziggler. On the July 29 episode of Raw, Langston was defeated by Ziggler via disqualification after AJ interfered and attacked Ziggler. In a rematch on the following week's Raw, Langston defeated Ziggler following a distraction by AJ and Kaitlyn. On August 18 at SummerSlam, Langston and AJ were defeated by Ziggler and Kaitlyn in a mixed tag team match. After this loss, Langston stopped aiding AJ altogether and started wrestling alone. In mid-October, Langston lost to CM Punk on SmackDown and turned face after aiding him in fending off an attack by Ryback and Curtis Axel. Three days later on the October 21 episode of Raw, Langston would team with Punk to defeat Ryback and Curtis Axel, pinning Axel, earning an Intercontinental Championship match at Hell in a Cell. On October 27th, at the pay-per-view, Hell in the Cell, His opponent, Curtis Axel was injured so couldn't compete against Big E Langston for the Intercontinental Championship. Langston then accompanied other superstars at the kickoff panel. Interrupted by The Shield, Big E then challenged Dean Ambrose that night for the United States Championship. Big E Langston won by count out but did not win the title. The following night on Raw, Langston was granted a rematch for the title and won by disqualification after Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins interfered. On November 18, Langston defeated Curtis Axel to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Raw Country. Langston would once again defeat Axel in his return match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view. Langston then started a feud with Damien Sandow after Sandow became the number one contender for his championship. This would set a match between the two at the TLC pay-per-view, which Langston was able to win. In February 2014, his ring name was shortened, removing "Langston" to become just Big E. At the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view he successfully defended his championship against Jack Swagger. Big E competed in the Andre the Giant memorial battle royal at WrestleMania XXX, being eliminated by Fandango. At Extreme Rules on May 4, Big E lost the title to Bad News Barrett. Big E later became involved in a feud with Rusev and Lana, which lead to a match with Rusev at Payback which Big E lost. At Money in the Bank, Big E lost to Rusev again. Big E competed in the Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal at Battleground (2014), but failed to outlast 19 other superstars. On the July 21 episode of Raw, after losing a tag team match to RybAxel, he and Kofi Kingston were confronted by a newly-looking Xavier Woods who offered to manage them; Big E and Kofi accepted. The next night on WWE Main Event, they defeated Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil in a decisive match, under Woods' management. However, Woods' group quickly and quietly disbanded. On the August 8 episode of SmackDown, Big E wrestled a singles match with no sign of Woods in his corner, as did Kingston on the August 12 episode of Main Event. However, Woods did appear in the corner of Big E and Kingston for a tag team match at a live event on August 22, signifying that the group may not have disbanded. From the November 3 episode of Raw, WWE began airing vignettes for Big E, Kingston and Woods, with the stable now being billed as "The New Day". The New Day made their in-ring debut on the November 28 episode of SmackDown in a winning effort against Titus O'Neil, Heath Slater and Curtis Axel. The New Day fought in two matches at WrestleMania 31, but were on the losing end both times. At Extreme Rules in April, Big E and Kingston won the WWE Tag Team Championships from Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. The New Day defeated Tyson Kidd and Cesaro in a rematch on both WWE Smackdown and Payback, with Xavier Woods interfering both matches. Big E competed in the first WWE Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber match, at Elimination Chamber, the other participants were The Prime Time Players, The Ascension, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, Los Matadores, and The Lucha Dragons. At Money in the Bank, The New Day lost the titles to The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young). New Day would then win the titles for a second time after they defeated the Prime Time Players, Los Matadores, and the Lucha Dragons in a tag team fatal 4-way match at SummerSlam. The following night on Raw, after New Day's victory of the Lucha Dragons, The Dudley Boyz made their WWE return and attacked the New Day. After a successful title defense against the Prime Time Players on the September 14 episode of Raw, New Day lost to the Dudley Boyz via disqualification at Night of Champions but retained their tag team titles. They would do the same on October 3, 2015 at WWE Live From MSG. On the October 5 episode of Raw, Big E unsuccessfully challenged John Cena for the United States Championship. The New Day ended their feud with the Dudley Boys after defeating them at Hell in a Cell. 2016 would see the start of what would eventually become a face turn for New Day as the crowd was starting to get behind them once again. Despite this, they still worked as villains in their Royal Rumble win against The Usos. They would then go on to WWE Fastlane as guests on Edge and Christian's talk show, The Cutting Edge Peep Show and tease an eventual confrontation with the stable referred to as the League of Nations, comprising of Wade Barrett, Sheamus, Rusev, and Alberto Del Rio. This would later be confirmed and what would eventually become a best of three series would take place, starting at WWE Roadblock, with The New Day scoring the first win. They would go on to face the League again at WrestleMania 32, where a Bullhammer elbow by Barrett would lead to a win from the League of Nations. This feud would end the next day on Raw where New Day would pick up the final win, and the League of Nations would kick Barrett out and started a new feud with the The Wyatt Family immediately after doing so. On July 19, at the 2016 WWE Draft, Big E, along with his fellow New Day teammates, were drafted to Raw. On August 1, 2016, he was by storyline injured after an attack by Gallows and Anderson after the New Day defeated them in tag team action. At SummerSlam, Big E returned from injury by attacking Gallows and Anderson, during their match against other The New Day members Kingston and Woods. At Clash of Champions, The New Day retained the titles against Gallows and Anderson. On the October 31 episode of Raw, The New Day revealed that they were made captain of Team Raw for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series on November 20, 2016, where their team would win, even though The New Day were the second team eliminated overall. On the November 21 episode of Raw, The New Day successfully retained their titles against Team Raw's sole survivors, Cesaro and Sheamus. The following week, they defeated The Club for another successful title defense. At Roadblock: End of the Line, the New Day lost their championships to Cesaro and Sheamus thus ending their record breaking championship reign at 483 days. Despite their disappointment, they have retained their "Power Of Positivity" nonetheless. External links * Big E on Pro Wrestling Fandom * Big E on Official WWE Wiki Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Florida Category:NXT Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:Managers Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions